Xavier Duberton A lifes Story
by Be0t
Summary: He is a sadistic murderer. Though what possessed him to get driven into this life? Was it his own choices? Or was he driven? What was his childhood like and what his Hogwarts life was like. This is the Life’s story of Xavier Duberton. Set in Maruderer t
1. Chapter 1 A Punishable Mistake

**Xavier Duberton: A Life's Story**

Hello all. As I introduced this character in Harry Potter and the Dark Forest I have decided to create his life's story.

I'm looking at 30,000 words but if the feedbacks good I will be willing to write longer. I may if I get over 30 reviews for the first chapter, turn this into a 3 book set with 50,000 words each.

There is more to this character than what you saw if you saw in the other book. Note this in not needed to read the Dark Forest as Xavier's life story will be planted there though it won't be as drastic as in here. Done in first person.

Xavier was born in 1960

Harry 1980

So he is 17 years old when Voldemort snuffs it.

Lily Evans c.1960

Malfoy 1954 N 1959

Summary:

He is a sadistic murderer. Though what possessed him to get driven into this life? Was it his own choices? Or was he driven? What was his childhood like and what his Hogwarts life was like. This is the Life's story of Xavier Duberton.

Rating: PG -13 Right now - R for sexual references. Descriptive gore. Though this is in later chapters.

Chapter 1: A Punishable Mistake.(8 years old)

'Xavi' He heard his father call.

Oh well.

_The Selt Cobra _

_This dangerous serpent can deliver a blow that can kill a human in 10 seconds. That is only when it is fully grown. Grows up to a length of 3 foot. During premature stages it can kill anything that looks at it when it feels threatened._

_Found only in Mongolia this snake is as deadly as they come, can only be controlled by a paslemouth._

_Stronger snakes_

_Basilisk_

_Flack Cobra_

_Hessle Viper_

'XAVI YOU STUPID BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE OUR GUESTS ARRIVE!'

God he sounds angry, better go down.

Walking out of his room, decorated in the finest silver and green. With his Nimbus 1988 on the wall, a wall of restricted books on the wall and of course a poster of his favourite singer Celeste Tamma on his wall.

Walking down the golden lined hallway he paused quickly to cover his eyes when he walked past the window.

'Yes father?' He questioned as he entered the fast dining room.

'The Malfoy's are joining us tonight so you better be on your best behaviour, I'm warning you 1 step out of line...' His father let the threat hang.

Though not meeting the Malfoy's for a few years he knew what they were like. The _model _purebloods with there _perfect _12 year old son Lucius.

'What time?' Xavier asked his father from across the room.

'They'll be here at 8, please entertain his son and maybe you will follow what a pureblood should be like.' His father answered him in spite.

'Yes Father' He replied Turing to leave.

'Also get prepared to entertain the Blacks tomorrow night, maybe we could get you a pureblood marriage set up. I hear Bellatrix is available.'

'Yes father.' He sullenly replied, though happy Bellatrix was his favourite out the lot. She followed the pureblood way but she was the most beautiful out of the 3 black sisters and was fun to be around.

Going back up the stairs he debated what book to read, hmm nope don't feel like reading. Let's just listen to the wizarding wireless.

'Master Xavier. Master Xavier' He heard as a small hand poked him in the side.

'Whoo wah' Came the less than smart response from his mouth.

Opening his eyes barely he could see one of his house elves, Wanky or something.

'I'm going to kill you, miserable elf!' He yelled picking the little elf up. 'Teach you to wake me up' and without a second fault he threw the little elf of his balcony hearing a sickening crunch that he ignored as he closed the door.

Looking at the clock he saw it was quarter to 8. Better get ready he thought as he looked into his wardrobe. Picking out his best black silk robes he got dressed. Reaching his hand out he felt the weight of his family cloak enter his hands, looking at the clock he shrugged it off and headed downstairs.

'His aiming for an opportunity, he wants us to join him.'

What the?

'Yes I think he has the right idea, could you schedule a meeting?'

Looking round the corner he could see his father talking to Grant Zebrine.

'Yes, he only requests one thing from you. We can discuss it there. Goodnight Luis.'

'Goodnight Grant'

'Father who was that?' He demanded.

'No one' He stopped as he heard the floo start up 'Now great Lucius, I have some business to discuss with his parents.'

Looking as Susan and Neo Malfoy strode out of the floo one behind the other then see Lucius come out just tripping on the edge of the fire place. He held a laugh, even he could floo perfectly when he was 4 and Lucius is now 14 and can't do it.

'Greetings' his father yelled over to them.

'Hello' He muttered earning a disapproving glance from his father.

Lucius merely sneered at him.

This was going to be a long day.

'Well come on' He said sneering at Lucius 'Well come on' giving Lucius a push.

'Don't push me vampire'

'Follow orders then, or maybe you want me to mess your hair up'

'Funny really funny mudbloo...'

SMACK

Holding his fist he looked down on the fallen blonde haired boy, covered with blood. Looking at his own fist he could see a little bit of blood.

'His broken my nose the mudblood' Lucius yelled. On closer inspection he could tell he had clearly broken his nose. He couldn't wait to tell Sirius he would laugh for hours.

Then a thought accrued to him, he looked over to the Malfoys. Susan had a menacing face while Neo had grabbed his wand and was aiming it at his throat.

'You will pay for that boy' He yelled '_AVADR'_ '_Expelliramus_'

He turned a hopeful face onto his father who was just putting his wand away.

'He will pay for it, GO TO THE BASEMENT!'

Xavier winced. The basement had lots of torture devices, potion ingredients and books, most to do with dark magic.

'NOW!' Hurrying out of the room, pausing for a moment he turned to his father who was apologising to the Malfoy's and seeing no one looking he kicked Lucius in the stomach, seeing Lucius was making a meal out of his nose no one noticed the genuine yells of pain as some of his ribs broke.

'BOY' He heard his father yell.

It had been about 7 hours and he had been busying himself with a copy of _Magical Skills and natural abilities by his great grandfather Shawn. _Wincing at his fathers tone he saw his father had his wand in hand and was making his way over to him.

'Yes father' He said with no fear even though he was petrified on the inside.

'_Crucio_' came the cold reply.

He didn't know how long he was under it for but after a while he managed to control it. Extending his hand to his father he saw a faint white glow coming out of his father and go into him. Then blackness as he passed out.

After 2 months he hadn't had any human contact. His food would appear at 3 selected intervals and he had a toilet off to the side he could go into. His hair was down to his shoulders now. He stayed and read. There was nothing else to do. He had read about 3 books a day. He had even started to try some of the spells out. He even cut his hair was rather a hazard even nipping the side of his ear

After one memorial event he realised he could do wandless magic. He realized he could do it without noticing, when he saw he was summoning his next book he turned to it to only have it ploughed into his face, receiving a few injuries but nothing serious, then again nothing seemed to be serious to him.

Looking back he had gotten a lot of injuries but they seemed to regenerate. He thought it was the magic in him but it appeared it wasn't it wasn't the wandless magic either.

He heard a creaking then the light pouring through the door...

My C2 

I'll have next chapter of Dark forest up on Friday or maybe later tonight!

Please read and review. I want feedback please!

.::Be0t Productions::.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorting

**Xavier Duberton: A Life's Story**

Summary:

He is a sadistic murderer. Though what possessed him to get driven into this life? Was it his own choices? Or was he driven? What was his childhood like and what his Hogwarts life was like. This is the Life's story of Xavier Duberton.

Rating: R for sexual references. Descriptive gore. Though this is in later chapters.

Chapter 2: Sorting. (11 years old)

As I look towards the castle, I cannot stress how impressive it is. We are being taken across the lake by a bulk of a man. I smell him, his not totally human. I don't know what he could be though. I haven't encountered such a beast before.

I'm currently in a damp boat with 3 other boys and 1 girl. A short and petit dark redheaded girl who was staring in awe at Hogwarts while leaning on the edge and had a chance to fall in. A black-haired boy who was like him but viewing the girl with intense dislike as she was obviously a mud-blood so he must have been a pureblood. Giving her a sneer he turned to the other passengers .

There were also 2 brown haired boys, exactly alike most likely half-bloods. And a pale Blonde boy who was also from a Pureblood family but looked although he had Veela blood in his hair.

As they neared the castle the bulk of a man they were being led by yelled.

'Mind your heads!' This obviously startled the girl and she slipped on the side and fell in.

Not wanting the poor girl who was obviously struggling. Xavier rolled his eyes and grabbed her and yanked her in. Not expecting her to hold onto his arm in dear life.

As soon as he got to the shore he disentangled himself from her and stalked to the front of the students. If one of the pureblood family's caught wind of him 'hugging' a mud-blood he would be in serious trouble.

_Gryffindor full of courage_

_Hugglepuff surrounded by loyalty _

_Ravenclaw the brains of the bunch_

_Slytherin the pure and cunning fellow._

_All the houses, each have merits_

_Come dark times, people fear and be worried_

_The war soon approaches be careful_

_Take heed in my warning and you will be spared._

_All of these traits are needed_

_Stick together let prepuces go_

_When the battles lost and won_

_And the powers lost and gone_

_Victory will be for the side that sticks together_

_Be brave in the fight_

_Be loyal to the cause_

_Use your brains to win_

_Be cunning and save your skin. _

With that the sorting hat died down. And to think, he was scared of a old hat. Then again wrestling Hagrid, which he found out to be the man who was taking them across the lake. Then again wrestling him has to be more believable than wrestling a troll!

'Andrew Abbot' He heard a women say from next to the hat. She looked around 25 and a pureblood... Also looked quite strict.

'Hugglepuff'

A few more names were called then they got to the 'D's.

'Xavier Duberton'

Gulping he made his way up, his family had all been Slytherins. What if he was one? To his disgust he imagined himself going to Gryffindor.

Then quite suddenly a voice spoke in his head as he put the hat on.

'Hmm quite powerful, a mind with two souls one good one bad. Both going for supremacy. Not very loyal are you? Quite cunning but also very intelligent. Is that bravery or stupidity? That counts as Cunning probably..'

'Slytherin, just get it over with.' He said in his head to the hat.

'That clinches it your knowledge in Occlumency.' Then with a booming yell 'RAVENCLAW!'

As he looked around the1st years dormitory he wondered what his dad would say.

The next morning he got a letter basically saying his dad was disappointed but quite Happy he didn't go into Gryffindor or Hugglepuff.

He tried to ignore the girl, her name turned out to be Lily at breakfast, she was to his horror sorted into Ravenclaw just after him.

Then the sorting hats prediction came true one Saturday.

The headline on the daily profit was 'The Knights of Walpurgis Attack'.

Everyone was shocked, a pureblood named Tom Riddle had spent ages developing it, he was next in line to be minister. It was a section in the ministry devoted to making sure the wizarding word was the way it should be...

**Not even 1 review for first chapter...That's just sad... **

**My C2 **

**Please read and review. I want feedback please!**

**.::Be0t Productions::.**


End file.
